Seven Minutes In Heaven
by aLLiCaT225
Summary: The castaways play a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. HOT JAWYERNESS ENSUES!


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. If it was, Jack and Sawyer would be madly in love with each other.

A/n: sorry for OOC ;)

Warnings: MM SLASH! JAWYER SMUT! (Don't like; don't read. That simple)

-Seven Minutes in Heaven-

-By Allikat225-

Sawyer watched attentively as the green glass bottle spun around and around in the center of the circle of survivors. They were playing a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven (Hurley and Charlie's idea) since a bad storm raged outside the Hatch. Sawyer had already gone twice that night. Once with a woman named Dana and next, with Ana-Lucia. So he figured this next turn would be a piece of cake.

The bottle had begun to slow down and then came to a complete stop. Everyone in the room gasped, a few snickered.

Sawyer followed where the bottle pointed with his eyes. The neck of the glass object was extended out towards…Jack.

Jack felt his heart speed up as he glanced down at the bottle and then up at Sawyer's equally shocked gaze.

Sawyer smiled and said: "Okay folks that was the comedy portion of our show. Now, if you don't mind, I'll spin again." He reached for the bottle.

"You CAN'T." Charlie said. "It's against the rules. WHOEVER the bottle lands on, that's who you have to go in the gun closet with and partake in the sexual activity of you choosing for seven minutes."

The whole room erupted with laughter. Jack stood up. "That's ridiculous! I wasn't even PLAYING!" He shouted, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

"Well sorry, but rules are rules Jack." Said Hurley, holding in a snicker.

Sawyer kept his gaze locked on Jack while this was going on. Hurley had said something to Jack, but Sawyer didn't hear. He was too entangled in his own emotions. Sawyer's mind was playing a game of tug-o-war with his heart. His head told him that he shouldn't even be considering doing ANYTHING with another guy. But his heart, the part that was wining, actually wanted to do this; to run his fingers over Jack's six o'clock shadow then slowly slip his hands down his--

"Sawyer?"

Sawyer blinked away his thoughts and darted his head in the direction of the voice. Jack stood above him with his hand extended out towards him

"What?" Sawyer asked, still not totally back from his day dream.

"Are you gonna do this or not?" asked Jack. He sounded pissed and nervous at the same time.

Sawyer stood. "Yeah, might as well get it over with. Whatever 'it' is." He walked towards the armory. _I can't believe Jack's gonna go through with this. _

_I can't believe I'm gonna do this, _Jack groaned inside his head .He kept his eyed fixated on the gun closet door, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the survivors. His heart beat quickened with each shaky step, and he tried hard not to think about the reoccurring dream he'd had; a dream about Sawyer and him. And Jack definitely didn't want to think about when he woke up from that dream; scared, confused but most of all…loved.

Sawyer slid open the door and stepped inside. Jack was close behind. Another slide of the door and they were alone. Sawyer eyed Jack curiously as he walked to the back wall and leaned up against it.

"So we're just gonna sit here in silence for seven minutes?" Sawyer asked.

Jack nodded, still not looking at him. "That was my plan."

"Hate to break it to you, Jack-o, but that's against the rules." Sawyer said, inching closer to Jack

"You think I give a damn about the rules!" Jack exploded.

"It's always about you, isn't it? Everyone always has to do what you say." Sawyer grabbed Jack by the wrists and pushed him against the cement wall. "Well it's about time you let someone else be in charge." And without warning, Sawyer crushed his lips into Jack's.

Jack tensed at the moment Sawyer's lips hit his own, but only for a second. He couldn't help but think he was dreaming. Sawyer's kisses were hungry but gentle and Jack found himself thankful that it wasn't dream. He felt Sawyer's tongue prying at his lips so Jack opened his mouth, allowing a tiny moan to escape.

Sawyer could've sworn that he heard Jack moan as he slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth, tasting him for the first time. Sawyer moved his hands to Jack's waist and pulled him closer. Jack rested his hands on Sawyer's chest as they broke the kiss for much needed air. For a moment the two men just stared at one another, their breaths coming in heavy gasps. With his eyes, Sawyer asked Jack if he wanted to keep going. Leaning in and kissing Sawyer was Jack's answer.

Sawyer loved the feeling of Jack's mouth on his, but Sawyer needed more of him. He lifted a hand of Jack's waist and it to the button of his jeans. With that hand, Sawyer skillfully undid the zipper and removed Jack's erection from his jeans.

Jack's breath hitched in his throat at Sawyer's touch. He threw his head back in ecstasy and lowered it onto Sawyer's shoulder. Jack's breathing was ragged as Sawyer moved his hand up and down Jack's length.

"Oh god…Sawyer." Jack moaned, right in his ear.

Sawyer had never seen Jack like this so…vulnerable. And he decided that he had to take advantage of it. Sawyer moved his hand faster and placed his lips in Jack's neck.

Jack felt himself moving towards irrationality. Between Sawyer touching him in a place he hadn't been touched in what seemed like a million years, to Sawyer kissing and gently sucking his neck; he felt like there was a bomb inside of him that would explode any second.

Seeing Jack's current state, he nibbled at his ear and said, "Ready when you are, Doc."

As if on cue, Jack groaned Sawyer's name as he felt himself coming to. His whole body shook with pleasure to the point where Jack wasn't able to stand. His knees buckled and he collapsed on top of Sawyer, who fell back on the bench.

Jack rested his head on sawyer's shoulder. When his body finally stilled and Jack's breathing returned to normal, he pushed himself of Sawyer.

As Jack put himself back in his jeans and straightened hid clothes out, Sawyer wiped Jack's juices from his hand and then headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. He glanced at his watched; Sawyer faced him. "We still have two minutes left."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

A/n: please review! ;-)


End file.
